The Mysterious Admierer
by thothlover
Summary: Sequel to "Home Alone with Kurt" a long awaited story for some, I might add. I'm sorry for its lateness. I just needed an idea and I got it from Ralyena Starrling! This is a collaboration story. More info inside. Yaoi! M/M, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is a _collaboration_ story with **Ralyena Starrling.** She was so kind as to give me the idea I needed for the sequel of "Home Alone with Kurt". So this is our story. Hope you like it and please, R&R (read & and review). We do not (sadly) own Logan aka Wolverine or Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler. Renard Gale is Ralyena Starrling's idea so she owns him. I have the privilege to use him in this story.

Now, here's a hint: Renard Gale likes Kurt a lot. Kurt's taken by a man who gets jealous easily. Logan doesn't like the way Renard looks at _his _Kurt!

**The Mysterious Admirer.**

_Chapter I_

Renard Gale was a new student at Bayville High. He had just recently moved here with his family from France. Principal Kelly gave Gale his schedule and sent him off to find his way to his classes.

Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler, was walking the halls to his locker; he was wearing light grey mountain jeans, crimson red and beige trimmed long sleeve rash shirt; dark brown dress shoes and his hair was in a low pony tail. Renard Gale stood some distance away and stared, he couldn't get his light blue eyes off that beautiful man! When Kurt closed his locker and had the book in hand, he began walking in the direction of Renard. Mr. Gale couldn't stop staring and his eyes traveled to the swaying hips the other made as he walked, a silent groan escaped him but no one paid him any mind.

Kurt noticed a new student with pale porcelain skin staring at him. Inside he smiled; he usually made Logan look at him like this. Renard finally made some movement, other then his eyes; he ran a hand through his dark amber hair and let his light blue eyes wonder back up to the other: he fixed his dark gold vest, which was over his long sleeved white shirt, his coal jeans were held up by his dark gold studded belt and his light grey dress shoes were slightly covered by the legs of the jeans.

"Pardon me."

Renard spoke as soon as Kurt was close enough, Kurt stopped and looked at the other.

"Yes?"

The dark haired male said.

"My name is Renard Gale, I recently moved here from France, can you help me out?"

Gale asked scratching behind his neck.

"Ja, of course. What do you need help with?"

"I cannot seem to find my class."

Renard Gale spoke and showed Kurt his schedule. Kurt looked it over.

"Your first class is just down the hall, second door to the right."

"Mercy."

"You're welcome."

Kurt said and went to his class. Renard couldn't help but look after him and staring at that perfect ass.

After school, Kurt got into the X-Van with Kitty, Rouge and Evan. Jean went with Scott, Bobby and Rahne.

Renard watched as Kurt got into a van with a few of his friends and watched him drive off.

As Renard was home he was rather quiet, his parents couldn't get a word out of him. After dinner he went up to his room and did his homework. Gale decided to take a shower to help him relax before bed.

The next day Renard was in Science class and as he looked up he noted a familiar and very beautiful face. Kurt Wagner was in this class too? How come he didn't notice him yesterday? Oh right, he wasn't in this class yesterday. Renard walked over to the empty seat next to Kurt and sat down, Kurt gave the other a polite smile and before class began, the two began to talk.

After class Renard made a witty joke their origins and Kurt laughed so hard he had to stop and catch his breath. During lunch Gale noticed Kurt sat amongst others and looked bored out of his mind, Gale sat down with a few other students he'd gotten to know and talked with them.

After school Kurt gave Renard a lift to the mansion, they had to do an assignment together for Science class. Right before Kurt had called and told the professor so everyone was prepared.

The two went straight to Kurt's room and began their assignment.

In another part of the Mansion, in Profession Xavier's office to be exact, a small light was blinking. It was Cerebro, the professor pressed a button and a screen appeared out of the desk, giving the profile of Renard Gale, his age and powers. The professor stared long and hard at the screen before calling in Ororo, Logan and Hank and briefing them on Renard Gale.

Back in Kurt's room the two were busing themselves with the assignment, taking their time. Kurt wished they could hurry this up, because Renard's flirting was getting to him. Sure it was all flattering, but did he really mean it? He didn't know how he really looked like. Just then his image inducer went on the fritz and with a small –poof- Kurt was sitting there wide eyed and blue, his tail flicking nervously. Renard was surprised and shocked, he blinked a few times and smiled.

"Kurt, you didn't tell me you were a mutant too."

Now it was Kurt's turn to be shocked and surprised.

"Was?"

Kurt said just above a whisper.

"Oui mon ami. I am one too."

Renard said and just then there was a knock on Kurt's door and Logan stepped in with Ororo.

In professor Charles Xavier's office Renard was sitting in a chair across from the professor with Kurt, Logan and Ororo in the room with him.

"I would love to join your school, professor."

Gale said with a smile and Charles nodded with a smile, he would phone the boy's parents and invite them over and tell them all about his school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for a late update. I hadn't been feeling well... emotionally. It's all fine now. Enjoy!**

_Chapter II_

It had been a month now since he joined professor Xavier and the X-men. The first week had been impossible to have Renard study alone since he always put that aside and daydreamed instead, so he had to study in the study room with one of the grown-ups there. Today it was Beast and Logan and it had been them for about an hour and a half now and Beast kept reminding him if he had any trouble he need only ask.

"Herr Logan, I'm done."

There was that sweet German voice again. Logan and Renard looked to the door and Renard almost had a nosebleed right then and there. In the doorway stood Kurt, in his natural form, his tail swinging behind him and he was wearing low-rider jeans that brought out his perfect waist and a white t-shirt that clung slightly to his body, revealing his upper body. So in one word, the clothes revealed Kurt's perfect figure.

"Would you like to go over my homework with me?"

Logan grinned at Kurt's playful cat-like act and got up.

"Yes, I would."

Beast only rolled his eyes and would have said how wrong this was but decided to keep his mouth shut. He knew better. Besides, Kurt was at the legal age so, in a way, there wasn't anything wrong with the two mutant's relationship. Renard sighed and looked out the door, trying to follow Kurt and Logan but Beast caught him.

"Renard. Homework."

"Oh! Isn't it time for a break, non?"

Renard asked, trying to get from his homework. But he only got a glare from Beast. With a sigh, the mutant went back to his work. Fifteen minutes later he was done, Beast was going over everything to make sure he had done everything.

"Well done Renard. You may go now."

Beast said and Renard almost jumped and did a happy dance. At this usual time there was danger-room training before dinner. Today's exercise was how to use your stealth to save your fellow members from enemy hands. Today's victims were Nightcrawler, Rouge and Shadowcat. Today's enemies were Wolverine, Beast and Spike. Today's rescue team was Cyclops, Jean, Iceman, Storm and Renard.

Gale had already put his mind on who he was going to rescue, he would carry Kurt away in his arms and –

"Renard? Are you paying attention?"

Scott asked snapping his fingers in front of the other. Renard blinked and looked over to Scott. Jean chuckled behind her hand; she had obviously been spying on the male's thoughts. Blushing a bit Renard smirked and Scott shook his head. After briefing the others on the plan for ten minutes, Cyclops gave the order to move out. Renard faded into the darkness and scouted the ground area, Storm and Jean flew up in the air scouting from above while Scott and Bobby got into position.

Renard returned just before Jean and Storm and briefed Cyclops on how the area was well guarded. Jean and Storm confirmed that and briefed Cyclops on what they saw.

"Then we need a new plan."

Renard groaned and Iceman laughed, Jean couldn't help but join in but Storm and Cyclops shook their heads.

----------------

Nightcrawler sat on a bench between Rouge and Shadowcat, leaning against the wall. Rouge had her arms crossed and sighed for must have been the fiftieth time today. Shadowcat yawned and leaned forward resting her head in her hands.

"This is like, so boring."

"Ja, tell me about it."

"When the hell are they going to get here?"

Rouge asked and stood up, stretching. Kurt did the same but never left his seat. Kitty stood up stretching her back and walked around the four by four cell the three had to share. Suddenly Beast came flying by.

"Finally."

The three exclaimed and Nightcrawler stood up. Renard came into few holding a keycard and ran it through unlocking the cell.

"About damn time."

"Rouge, please. Watch your language."

Nightcrawler said and poked his sister in the shoulder with his tail. Rouge just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Renard!"

Shadowcat cheered and the four started running, heading to the safe spot where they would press a button to let the Professor know the exercise was a success and was complete. Nightcrawler ran on all fours and Renard fell slightly behind as he wanted to get a good view of soon to be his blue cat. Renard got a little lost in his thoughts and didn't notice or hear Wolverine run up close and catch him by the shoulder.

Gale let out a yelp of surprise and the X-men stopped and turned around, but as they headed to save Renard, the male punched Logan square in the face.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt."

Iceman retorted and laughed.

Soon, Wolverine and Renard were fighting for real. The professor stopped the simulation and tried to get their attention. With an annoyed look on his face, Kurt teleported between the two and just in time both males stopped with their fists on either side of Kurt's face.

"Wow. Your brother has got some nerve doing that."

Kitty and Bobby said in union to Rouge.

"Good, the fight's over. Simulation is over."

Kurt looked over to Logan and stared at him. Logan shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_Thank you Nightcrawler. But next time, don't endanger yourself like this."_

Professor Xavier said through the intercom and ordered both Renard and Logan to meet him in his office.

----------------

Almost nothing had been said at the dinner table, except for Kitty rambling on about Lance and how he was a jerk. After dinner Logan and Renard were in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"You've got some punch there."

Logan said with a low growl, sending a glare to the other.

"Mercy."

"That wasn't a complement. And you best keep your eyes off Kurt."

Logan said with a warning growl. Renard raised an eyebrow and dried the last plate and turned to face Logan.

"Pardon? Why should I?"

"Don't push it kid. He's mine an' I ain't sharin'!"

Logan growled.

"Do you know why the boy called, wolf? It was to be saved."

"That's it!"

Logan growled and un-seethed his claws, but at that same moment Kurt walked in.

"Logan!"

The Wolverine turned around and seethed his claws again.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it. What's wrong with you?!"

"I will tell you, in private."

"Good."

Kurt said as Logan walked over, putting an arm around Kurt's waist and nuzzling his neck, which made Kurt giggle. Renard frowned and growled low as the two walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

Renard paced the floor in his room. He had to get Logan out of the way so Kurt could be his! But how? How could he do that? There must be a way to get Logan out of the mansion for a very long time so he could make a move on Kurt. Oh why must life be so hard? The male sat down on the edge of his bed and thought. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Oui?"

"Renard, want to go swimming?"

There was that beautiful German accented voice. Renard smiled and got up, opening the door; he couldn't help but stare the male up and down in front of him. Kurt stood there in green swimming trunks with a towel over his shoulder and smiling. Kurt blushed, but it was well hidden behind his fur.

"Renard?"

Kurt asked and waved a hand in front of the male.

"Huh, oh. Oui. Just a moment cher."

Nightcrawler shook his head and chuckled and waited for the other to change then the two walked out and to the pool. Renard Gale made sure to look around to see Logan wasn't in sight! This was great! He had Kurt all to himself!

"Ah don't know why ah let ya'll talk me into this."

Rouge said as she walked out in her dark purple bikini only to sit down on one of the seats under an umbrella away from the sun.

"Like, don't get all worked up about it. It'll be totally fun!"

Kitty said and set her towel down on a chair next to Rouge's jumping into the pool. Well, Renard had Kurt _almost_ to himself. But this gave him a good chance to get to know the others. Rouge and Kurt seemed to be close like brother and sister. When Gale looked back over to where Kurt had been standing the blue elf wasn't there. He looked around.

"Cannon ball!"

Gale looked up and noticed Kurt doing some flips and then grab his legs, pulling them to his chest and hitting the water. Kitty complained but Kurt only laughed and got splashed with water. Soon Kitty laughed and both started to enjoy themselves. The four were having fun when they were interrupted.

"Suit up kids, the Brotherhood is causing trouble by the town hall and we need to stop them."

Beast said and disappeared through the doors again. Kitty and Kurt groaned, they had wanted to relax but it didn't seem like today would be a day to relax. Kurt teleported them to the locker-room where Kurt could dry off and get dressed. Renard's uniform had an indigo colored 'X' on his uniform, it was similar to Nightcrawler's but indigo and gold not black and red.

At the town hall Blob had picked up a jeep and threw it at the building breaking down the doors. Quicksilver made his way in.

"This is way too easy man."

Toad said as he hopped over next to Avalanche.

"I agree."

He said and then smirked as he heard tires screeching, then turned around.

"Well well, looks like the X-men finally arrived."

"Oh good we can have some fun! I was getting bored anyway."

Quicksilver said now standing next to Lance.

"And it looks like they have a new member."

The white haired male said pointing to Renard.

"Let's crush 'em!"

Blob said and cracked his knuckles, Toad jumped up on the man's back and Wanda walked over rolling her eyes.

It didn't take long until the two teams started to battle and like always, the X-men won. Rouge had drained The Scarlet Witch of her powers and fainted her, then used those powers against the Brotherhood it was a sure enough victory.

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler had been knocked out. Jean and Rouge went to aid Kitty while Logan and Renard went over to aid Kurt. But, Logan didn't like that idea.

"Back off bub."

The man growled and unsheathed three of his adamantium claws.

"I don't think so mon ami. Besides, aren't you a little too **old** for him?"

Renard taunted, the two stopped.

"What's that supposed ta' mean?!"

"Well, you did serve in World war two, oui? You are too old. Go rest your back."

Wolverine growled and grabbed Renard by the collar of his uniform, the younger male kicking the other in the chest hard with his knee, hard enough to let Wolverine go of him.

"Guys, stop."

Nightcrawler said, but seemed to go unheard.


End file.
